The Spy Who Saved Me
by literaturebug89
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, 16 years old, tall, fair and beautiful, went to schoool, did her homework, and helped her mom with her chores. Average girl right? WRONG! shes a .....spy?
1. Chapter 1

She slept on her full bed with blue and white comforters rolled back with the fan turned on low, when suddenly ….

" Beep. Beep. Beeeeep"

The girl who was sprawled across her bed suddenly started to stir. She picked up her head and stared at her watch that was fastened on her right hand quite securely and was previously hidden underneath her pillow. She pushed a button on the side that turned off the unusual yet obvious alarm, got up and started walking towards the closed closet.

"What could it possibly be this time…" she murmured to no one in particular as she opened her closet and started moving some of her clothes aside so she can get a good look at the back wall. There hung a picture in frame of a little girl playing with her kite on a bright sunny day with an unusually large golden star behind her. The girl moved some hair away from her face and pushed the center of the girl gently 3 times. Mind you this was no "ordinary picture frame". The golden star suddenly turned into a flashed green translucent computer screen, with data schematics running amok everywhere, till it suddenly stopped a few seconds later and said "Password Please…"

The girl paused and looked behind her to make sure no one saw exactly what was going to take place next.

"Souta is a dum idiot, and Yashie is his dum idiot brother" she said carefully to the screen.

"Prepare for scan". Instantly lasers shot out graphing down her face, only to withdraw as quickly as it had suddenly appeared. As all this was happening, the girl was completely unfazed by this and her surroundings, as if it were something of second nature, like brushing your teeth or going to school. Just showing that this wasn't out of the normal for her, but quite the opposite. It was a major part of her life, something she was committed to and her one main obligation towards the world. It was her… job lets just say.

"Welcome Ms. Hagurashi… Agent 002" said the screen while the wall that was just there a few seconds ago moved to the side only to reveal a fully lit and functioning elevator.

As soon as she walked in she rushed to her right knowing she only had moments before everything dropped. She sat in this comfy miniature couch that was attached to the wall. The doors closedsuddenly, seat belts wrapped around her body, and started to auto lock, when all of the sudden she screamed….

"Here we go agaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn…." The elevator suddenly dropped several thousands of feet, to reach its final destination.

AN: hey you guys. This is my first fan-fic and I hope it turned out okay. It's probably horrible but hey I'm trying to be optimistic. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! It s the only possible reason why I would have to continue.

satome ; )


	2. New Mission

_**Disclaimer: sorry peeps. I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**AN: hey you guys. Sorry I had to make you guys wait for the update. Hope you like it. **_

_**And the Story begins …**_

Chapter 2

The elevator came to a complete stop and opened up to reveal a ruffled up yet thrilled looking Kagome in her tank top and loose pajamas. All in all, even in the middle of the night she looked quite stunning. She had beautiful ivory shaded skin that was as smooth as silk. So when she walked in to the large hall, it wasn't unexpected to know that every male in the room had his eyes on her with her quite lanky arms revealed and her all so slender waist out in the open, so naturally pleasing to look at.

"Agent 002" said an unexpected figure off in the corner

Kagome walked into a long hall that also held a very high ceiling. In the center of the vast open space of the hall were descending stairs with couches, benches and chairs off to side and a very large desk at the very end. The theme was very modern with coordinating shades of silver, royal blue, and mahogany. Any normal person's reaction when coming into the room would be surprise or shock; as if they walked into a luxurious banquet hall. But Kagame's reaction was all too different; she walked into the large room as if walking into her very own living room.

"What is it this time Miles?" she said to the figure in an annoyed tone.

"It's quite urgent you see… monkeys all over the world have decided that that their future selves are to arrogant to control it, and that they would make a more appealing monarchy with proper headquarters in Madagascar." He said this under seconds with his eyes crinkling at its corners.

Kagome simply stood there glaring; to this one suited figure in particular who she noticed was looking where he really shouldn't be looking. Ouch… even they knew as hot as she was she was NOT to be messed with.

"C'mon Kagome..." he said emphasizing the last part of her name by stretching it a bit. "Where's your sense of humor? Cheer up"

Kagome dropped her head and fell into a seat. She was tired and exhausted and she had two tests to take tomorrow. Going on missions wasn't too bad. She loved the thrill of action and adventure. It sort of made her feel….whole. Managing school and work was fine, its just the lack of sleep sometimes that bothered her.

"What's the emergency? What happened, where and why? C'mon … I need to get my blood running." She said all to fast.

Miles' face stiffened realizing she was right. There was work at hand that needed to be dealt with.

"California, United States. Illegal drug network routing with eastern and southern countries. Bomb blast; attempt to kill agents." He said sternly.

Kagome looked at him with a serious expression, knowing that other people's lives were at stake.

"Earlier I sent some agents to go under cover for me in a meeting, but they got caught and the club, where the meeting was held, was blown up in an attempt to kill them. Their newly formed Gang leader Oshitawa Uzo has a son name Naraku I need you to-" he continued only to be interrupted.

Another Agent walked through the large oak doors at the side of the room towards Miles and Kagome shoving away some of the suited figures that were in his way. He had a very handsome figure, and you could definitely tell with his tight short sleeved muscle tee-shirt and gym pants. He also had white shoulder length flowing hair that made every girl's heart stop for two seconds… maybe even four depending on whether or not he added a smirk or wink in their direction. It stopped every girl's heart except … Kagome's. Or so it seemed. She shot a nasty glare at him as he approached only to receive a matching one back.

"I'm ready to-" Said the handsome figure.

"As I was saying before he interrupted me, is that you need to lure in Naraku and get him to invite you in his house where his father lives, for any chances of finding paper work and photo scanning it back here. Flirt, ask him out, be pretty, be a girl I don't care as long you get inside his house somehow." The handsome guys eyes darted towards Miles face upon hearing this. Kagome saw and smirked. "This might be very dangerous. So I am giving you a choice? Do you want to go or not? If you choose not to….I understand." Miles continued.

Kagome didn't think twice before she said "I'll go. What can I take with me?"

"Are you sure?" he asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice, face and eyes.

Kagome stared at him for two seconds before she nodded. Any sign of worry on Miles face quickly disappeared.

"Well since your seventeen now I guess I can let you handle the Silver MGX v.3 Pen. Careful though. I'm trusting you to be careful enough to not shoot yourself by accident. Those laser micro-bullets can be tricky sometimes" he chuckled. Miles couldn't help but laugh at his humor sometimes. "You could take your large pack, Jam gear purse, Grey Sharpshooter 7 and two easy Pistols. You're leaving in 15 minutes. Suite up; your flying the jet."

Kagome's eyes glittered with hearing that she was allowed to take her sharpshooter AND the silver mgx. Oh yeah. This was going to be fun. She rose to her feet before she said…

"What's my identity?"

"Katie Johnson. Orphaned; parents died in a car crash when you were five. Lives with her newly married aunt and uncle, Sango and Miroku Chan. 17 years old, goes to Sunnydale Private High School.. Just moved. Any Questions?"

"Car?" she said with straight calm voice.

"BMW Z4 okay?" he said with a smile.

Kagome was hyped up now. She quickly wiped the smile off her face and appeared apathetic when she said. "Myahhh…..I guess it'll do"

"uhemhum…" the handsome figure said.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha. Are you ready?"

Kagome's smile vanished. "Wait….HE'S coming with me?" She questioned with a glare in both directions.

"Hey you-" said Inuyasha in an attempt for self defense.

"Stop! I ordered him to go on this mission. You didn't think I would let you go alone did you? Besides it's about time you two grow up, and stopped fighting with each other. Kagome, go and get ready. You don't have too much time left till departure" said Miles in a huff.

Kagome wallowed for only a second till said "Fine" in such a way it would send even the scariest men on earth blood cold with shivers running down their backs.

Kagome turned on her heel to walk away when Miles stopped her and said "Kagome… here's your license" he handed her a small rectangular shaped card with her picture and new name. She took it and was about to storm off when he stopped her again. And Kagome…." She turned around to look at him with a stern face.

"Take care of yourself" his face softened as he said this, "I expect you to come back safely"

Kagome's anger melted upon looking at his face. She went up to him, gave him a quick soft hearted hug and backed away turning around to leave.

"Leave my mom the staying over Izzy's house note, and send my double to school for me." she said with her back turned to Miles still heading for the door.

Inuyasha was about to leave to when Miles stopped him.

"Inuyasha wait."

Inuyasha paused to listen.

"Kagome's a well trained agent. One of the best I have; but she's still only a child, in my eyes atleast. Take care of her with your life. And if anything happens to her I'm holding you responsible."

Inuyasha only stared at the floor for a few seconds before looking up, nodding, then turning on his heel to leave. Miles stood there and just gave a sigh, thinking maybe….just maybe …..sending Kagome wasn't such a good idea.

AN: What did you guys think! I hope it set a good foundation to the whole Agent thing.

Any ways. ENJOY! Sorry for all you Inuyasha die hard fans. His character will be more appealing next chapter I promise. srry for any grammer mistakes. i wanted this to come out as soon as possible being my very first fic and all. PLease send Me REVIEWS . THANKYOU

InuKag16


	3. Just the Beginning

Chapter 3: It Begins

Disclaimer: Unfortunatley I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome stormed into her personal office space. Even though it was very rare where she would have emergency code red missions, she always kept a spare pack of clean clothes and supplies in her office. Even though she only came there on weekends, or sometimes in the middle of the night, her room was much lavished, and was suited with state of the arc technology, updated almost every month.

"Betty, run a schedule check. Set in mission code red this date and time. Oh and warn me of any oncoming passers. "

"A hello to you too, Ms. Kagome. How was school today?" the computer asked.

She ignored the device and quickly walked upto the wall that was right behind her desk and said 'open closet'. Instantly right before her a wall slid away to reveal a very large closet that was neatly organized with shelves and racks, mostly to hold her more delicate weapons, and gadgets. She suddenly shot past a couple of panels only to stop infront of a large duffle bag with a backpack hanging next it, along with a very expensive looking purse.

"ummmmmmmm…….I think I got everything. Betty, open the emergency transport shoot routed to the departure base, I got about 3 minutes before we lea-"

"_Evil-hanyou_ is on his way here. Honestly Kagome, why do you two argue so much. Lesson of life rule number 8: never argue with a hot guy to get your way, flirting saves time and energy, that shouldn't be wasted for-"

"I'm sorry Betty but I really don't have the time to explain right now" she said through gritted teeth as she reached to turn the lock on the door, but she was to late. Someone's very fast reflexes got the better of the situation, and all of the sudden before Kagome could even begin to realize what was going on, the door was wide open and Inu-yasha's face was standing about 2 inches from hers. Her breath caught in her throat and it came out kind of choked before she said in a raged voice bringing out all her previous anger,

"What do you want?" she asked in a snobbish tone.

"I only came here too inform you that we're leaving in about two minutes so suit up!"

"I'm already ready. Unfortunately I don't work as slow as you"

Kagome saw Inu-yasha's lips start to curl at the edge of his lips, forming a smirk while his eyes started roaming down.

"What is your pro…." Kagome looked down when it hit her that she wasn't suited up for the jet. Her cheeks were turning various shades of red in a matter of seconds, and it also looked like she was… shaking from the anger she was feeling. She turned to Inu-yasha and gave him a dead on glare. Only one thing popped into her head as she and Inu-yasha stood there 2 inches apart glaring at other, is that she was positive she hated Inu-yasha from the very bottom of her heart.

Inu-yasha loved making Kagome angry sometimes, but this time it wasn't his fault. That chick just had way to many issues according to him, and threw her anger at all the wrong people. Still he kinda felt bad seeing her that way, so he tried to explain.

"Now look Kagome, this was your faul-" he started saying.

Wham! Kagome just about had enough of this chit chat and slammed the door in his face and triple locked it so fast that even his fast reflexes couldn't even stop her.

Kagome backed away from the door and just stared at it. "Why does he bother me soo much. Why can I never just let it go!" she screamed. "ahhhh….Forget him. I'll get him back…and believe me I'll get him good." She screamed a wicked laugh to no one in particular.

"You know Kagome, you should reallllly watch your sugar intake."

"you know……your reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllly lucky your just a super intelligent robot." she said through her teeth.

She quickly put on her suit, grabbed her gear and jumped down the chute. Maybe driving the Jet will help me feel better she thought.

Kagome took off her helmet, with her luggage in tow as she exited the jet.

Inuyasha came out behind her looking ruffled up from every direction.

"Could you have made more of a terrible landing?" he said agitated with one eye twitching.

Kagome put on an evil grin. "Maybe… if I tried." She herd him growl from his throat.

There was a black Lexus RX 350 parked a few feet away. A tall man with shoulder length black hair with a ponytail came out of the car in a black silk shirt, few buttons open at the top and black pants.

Inuyasha started toward the man, but the new guy walked past him and upto Kagome.

He stood in front of her and put on a gleaming smile. Kagome was a little shocked and took a step back as an automatic response to the sudden closeness. He grabbed her hand turned it around and kissed it before Kagome got a chance to pull back.

"Hello. My name is Miroku, and I'd really love it if I had the pleasure of knowing yours in return?" the somewhat handsome yet mysterious man said in a husky and alluring voice.

"Uhhhh. Hello I guess. Aaahnd my name is Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi. Agent 002." She said as she slowly pulled her hand out his grasp. She never had anyone ever in her whole life kiss her hand before. It was weird. But she could tell that this guy wasn't going to harm her. She never met him before but she just knew. On the other hand if it was any other stranger, the man infront of her would be standing infront of her, that's for sure.

"Umm, you do realize I'm only 17 right, and if I wanted I can kick your but right here right now. So I suggest you take a step back."

Miroku started scratching his head with a sweat drop. "Sorry, I guess I just couldn't help it. Hehehehe…" he stated looking embarrassed

Kagome just looked back un-amused with a stoic expression.

"Oh come on? I said I was sorry. Just give me a chance, I'm not such a bad person when you get to know me…" he said sincerely.

Inuyasha had no idea what the hell was going on but whatever it was he didn't like it.

"Miroku you better watch-"

Kagome smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you just…keep your distance." She laughed. "Oh, and can you be a good boy and put the luggage in the car for me pleaaaase" she said as she headed towards the car.

"No problem. It's in the bag. You just stay focused on the mission." Miroku murmured under his breath. He walked over to Kagome's bag and attempted to lift it.

"Uheheheheehh" he shuddered under the weight before he dropped it back down again. Inuyasha grinned and said "Keh" as he shoved Miroku aside, picked up the luggage and walked over to the trunk to put it way. Soon as he shut the trunk he said " What. An . Idiot." Under his breath.

Kagome opened her bedroom door and just fell into the bed. The sun was already up but she was as tired as anything. She had a few hours to sleep before she had to check out the school, so she took it. Since it's her first day, it's not necessary for her to be there first thing in the morning.

"Man. I wonder what this schools going to be like" she wondered out loud right before closing her eyes and going to sleep. She was so tired she dhardly noticed someone open the door just a little bit then slowly walk in. She was about to say something but then all of a sudden her vision blurred and she fell asleep.

Inuyasha walked to her bedside and stared at her sleeping body. Normally Kagome bothered him a lot. Sometimes it wasn't even his fault. But no matter what he felt about her, he vowed to keep her safe. She didn't even look that bad, if she only lost that temper and attitude then maybe…..maybe things would have been different. Inuyasha didn't know much about her past, but he knew that something is bothering her and it has to do with the way she is now. Inuyasha didn't know, why but he felt when kagome laughed or acted like everything was fine, it was all just a facade. She wasn't really happy inside.

"hmmm….." he whispered. Whateverit is it's her problem not his. his job was only to protect her. And with that thought he walked away.

Sango came into Kagome's room and pulled away the drapes from the window revealling the ever glorious rays of the sun shining brightly through the window panes. Kagome started moving and opening her eyes.

"Hello Kagome. My darling niece. You can call me Sango."

"Umm hey." She said instantly up. She was trained to work on a few hours of sleep.

"According to what I've been briefed, you need to be a natural hotshot." She pulled out an outfit from the closet. "What do you think about this?" she said with a cheery tone.

Kagome just stared. "What did I get my self into?" She flopped back down the pillow. "Not again!" her voice came out muffled into the pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha waited by the car for kagome. 'What could possibly be taking her this long, how long does it take to-' his thoughts were interrupted by the front door that swung closed. "Okay kagome" he started while opening the front door to the sparkling silver blue BMW Z4 without lifting his head. "You know what to do. Don't present yourself right away; make your self a little mysterious. And don't worry I'll be there watching your back. Make sure you have the vidclip pinned to you shirt and an earpiece. We need all the information we can get. I'll be-"Inuyasha finally stopped fidgeting with the hand held in his hand and looked up at kagome dumbstruck.

"There to protect me. I don't think so; I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Hey what exactly are_ you_ looking at." She said sort of frustrated. What's with men always thinking that a woman is always helpless?

Kagome was wearing a forest green tube top with sequins on it, with a mini jean skirt that had a jagged trim to it. She held her denim jean jacket in her hand, along wih her shiny silver hand bag. To top it all off kagome even wore a little bit of eyeliner and blush. In other words, kagome looked like a teen model, advertising a name brand. Inuyasha was still staring.

" What's your problem anyway?" She was starting to get annoyed.

Inuyasha broke out of his slight trance. " My Problem! Are you kidding me…my problem. What's your problem! Its like you found those clothes in the trash. There so small they wouldn't even fit a dog."

"Huh. Oh really. You seem to be okay with it when I see you picking out your girlfriends for the week."

"Hey that's different."

"Oh yeah. In what way? There all skanks and I'm not? Thanks for your concern but no thanks. I don't enjoy looking like this anyways. But for your information I do have to track down and submit information on international drug dealing, acting as a student, and looking like a dork isn't going to get me where I need to be. And by the way, I'm driving, it's my car." Kagome said in a 'matter of fact' tone in a smug way. Kagome did everything for a reason, and after being a hothead, she really knew how to give an answer.

Inuyasha hated that little runt but right there was no time for a fight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened door from the front seat. Walking out, she was amazed by the view. In front of her stood the prestigious Sunnydale private high school. It had an 'L' shaped structure that was three stories high in each direction lined with shiny window panes. For one of the buildings, way on the right side laid a wide set of concrete stairs with railings on the side leading upto a very high ceiling entry way with grand arched doors. 'first objective: stay low, but make sure you set a good presence. Talk to anybody who would possibly know anything about Naraku Uzo's personality. Act like you don't care, and rember tocalm down; be a natural. Make people like you and don't make them feel suspicious. Okay. I think I'm ready.' She said to herself in her head. Kagome paused and inhaled deeply. "You got this in the bag, no need to be nervous' she told herself with a smile.

She was just about to take a few steps toward the entrance when she noticed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be watching the live feed from the pin on your jacket so put it on when you get in. I hooked up the two way radio system so you could here me through your ear piece and I'll be able to hear you through the feed." Kagome kept a straight face and nodded. This was a serious mission, and it wasn't given to her to fool around. She turned on her heel to walk again when Inuyasha said…

"Kagome…"

She was facing him now.

"Try to be… happy. This is a new mission. No one knows you, and technically you don't have to be yourself. Maybe… you could have fun." He said simply.

Kagome was …surprised. She looked at him quizzically. But she never the less appreciated the jester to an extent you couldn't even imagine. If there was anything Kagome needed right now, it was comfort. She didn't know why he said it, but at this point she really didn't care.

"Thanks" she said. For some reason, even though it was one word, with their hate-hate relationship, it seemed just enough. It seemed right. Who knew, maybe there was more to Inuyasha then she realized.

She straightened her skirt out, looked up with a determined face as she often did before she started a new mission, and headed towards the main doors for her entry. It was a hell of an entry too. Kagome took her first steps into the arched ceiling hallway looking like a legally blond down a walkway. Everywhere faces turned in one direction. Kagome put on a dashing smile and smirked after she flipped her hair out of her face and into the opposite direction. Everybody who saw her in the time frame of seconds had only one question in their minds. "Who _is_ that girl?" but as soon as their minds started answering that question they slowly turned around and returned to whatever they were doing. The _new_ kid, they thought. The rich dorks thought they were dreaming and started rubbing their eyes. The scholarship students looked sad; they knew she was out of their league. The popular girls all looked at their boyfriends who had their jaws hanging….slightly. They turned and gave kagome dirty glares with rumors all ready for broadcasting forming in their heads. Kagome just kept her smirk with wide innocent eyes going with out a care in the world. Kagome didn't like to play this role in particular, but… uheheh. It DID have its perks.

Kagome kept on walking looking down occasionally at the directions for the main office from the notepad with a side folder from her handbag until a book flashed in her face, and a hand at her side grabbing her right before she was about to duck with her sharp reflexes. She felt an arm around her waist, she tried not to do anything, and the next thing she knew was that when she looked up she saw an extremely handsome face with broad shoulders, shiny dark brown hair spiked up in the front, with stunning white teeth.

"Are you okay?" he said with concern.

"Huh. Oh. Right. Yeah, I'm completely fine." She said nervously. 'whew that was close. I almost blew my cover.' She thought.

She stared up at the person's eyes, and he stared back. He wasn't like the other people she met so far.

"Kaaaggggooooooommmmeeee. Anybody in there!" Inuyasha voice suddenly rang through the earpiece.

Kagome snapped out of it. She was suddenly very aware of the arm that was still gripping her waist. She moved out of his grasp and got a hold of legs in line.

"hi." He held out his hand. "My name is Koga. Let me guess today's your first day here, am I correct?"

Kagome took his hand and shook it. "My name is Katie. Katie Johnson. I recently moved here." she said with a smile.

AN: Hey you guys. Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. So I made this fairly long, its 6 pages. I told myself I would make it longer. But I can't help it. I cant wait to see to see the reaction I get from this. It's not a great chapter, but hopefully I covered some important ground as to the identities of these characters and plot. I don't think its that great, but I tried. So please send me reviews. LOL. I wont hate you if you tell me you don't like where the stories going. Be honest. Tell me what you like and don't like so I can keep it in mind.

Thank you. Luv, Satome


	4. Dangerous missions

AN: Hey you guys. It the same as the chapter four I replaced just part of it.

Chapter 4

Dangerous Missions

Kagome walked into the house alert and ready for action. She looked at her watch; it was ten till five.

"IIIIIIII'mmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaack. Any body home?"

"Kagome, we just got a new movie; it's downstairs; follow me." Sango's face appeared in the room with a some what unusual expression. If there's no movie then it must mean that there's a new message from Miles back at headquarters.

Kagome was led into a separate room that was attached to a very large basement which included a bar and a huge screen TV with a home entertainment system on one side. 'Man. I wish there really was a movie' she thought. She walked into the separate and was now facing a desk with 3 different computer screens on and running being held up by three very neat looking stands. The one on the right had Miles' face on it.

"Ah. Kagome, nice of you to join us. How was your first day of school?

Kagome was serious and wasn't in the mood to play family.

"Great. What's the latest update?" She said seriously.

"Uhem. Oshitawa's gang is having a late night delivery at Alamitos Bay, east of Long beach. I need both you and Inuyasha to see if you can find out any information on where the drugs are being shipped to; if you can, attach a tracking device. Headquarter Ops can take over the rest. Don't be seen. Just check the scene, find out any information you can get on Oshitawa's front, and who else is involved and then come back. Make sure you're somewhere high; we cant risk blowing covers with no immediate backup, being so far from base. By the way Kagome, have you seen Naraku at all, how is that in progress?"

"I checked and confirmed the maps and the grounds of the school, so I have the perimeters covered. I talked to some of the other students and they have informed me that Naraku was not in school today. But I did find out some data regarding his personal life. He used to date a girl named Jade Lee Connors."

"I'll do a background check immediately. The drug trade is taking place at 11: 30 tonight. Get ready in about 2 hours and remember do not be seen, especially you Kagome. You'll have plenty of other chances to kick people's butts; just don't try to get into any fights tonight. Okay, know that this is taken care of, I have to get back to work, and I'm sure you could use some prepping to. Till next time, good-bye."

Kagome registered the new information into her head, Inuyasha was writing things down, Miroku looked like he was confused, and Sango was polishing her gun.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood there with concerned faces staring at the ground as if it contained some secret information they could only find hidden in the threads of the rug.

"Umm…does this mean we can eat now?" Miroku simply asked. Everybody glanced at each other, still without uttering a word.

"WACK!"

"Owww… what was that for…..? Can you blame a guy for being hungry?" Sango, who was standing closest to Miroku during the silence, wacked Miroku on the head with the gun she just finished polishing.

Kagome stepped out into the night wearing black fitted bulletproof pants, with a bulletproof vest over a black turtleneck sweater. She had light step boots on as well as a back pack with all her emergency gear. Inuyasha was more or less wearing the same thing except looked hotter. The silver-ish white-ish color of his hair and his all black apparel looked too hot to touch in simpler words. Both of them were on the roof of a two story building overlooking the docks. Inuyasha was sitting on a crate with a laptop open to see if he could get any information on the boat that was going to appear tonight. It was 11: 20 and there was no sign of any civilians, or any active movement's period as far Kagome could tell with the heat sensing binoculars that she was looking through. Kagome relaxed a bit knowing there was no immediate danger around and just enjoyed the scenery of the beach ahead.

"I used to love to swim as a child"

"You used to love swimming?"

"Umm, sorry if I'm wrong, but I distinctly remember me saying 'I used to love swimming as a child'. What part of that simple sentence did you not understand?"

"I just figured with your bad hand and eye coordination you wouldn't know how…"

"I wouldn't be one of the top agents in the agency if I don't know how to swim. What are you stupid? I feel like if one is capable of turning their logic on and off when they want to that person is you."

"Jeez Kagome, would you calm down. No wonder you haven't snagged guy yet, especially with that attitude and fast mouth you'd be lucky"

"What makes you think I don't have a boy friend already? I don't remember ever sharing my personal life with you."

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, I have to wonder…..is your boyfriend by any chance deaf, dumb and blind?" He laughed at that one.

"Have you ever been to my school? No forget my school, look at this new school for example. Did it look like I lacked the attention of any boy that crossed my path today? God knows what you're talking about. Besides, hasn't it ever occurred to that maybe a person doesn't have a boy friend or girlfriend not because they couldn't find one but because they just never found anyone interesting enough… not that I don't have a boyfriend or anything. Its just food for thought…maybe you'll like it." Kagome answered placidly ….in a creepy scary sort of way.

"That's bull. You're telling me that you have a line of guys wanting to go out with you, but didn't find one that was the least bit interesting."

"Exactly" she said with her head held high.

"So you don't have a boyfriend because you never came across a guy that you really liked?"

"Yeee… I mean no. I mean that's not what I meant. I meant that's the reason why I didn't have a boyfriend but now I do have a boyfriend but that why I didn't have one before that there--"

"Kagome just stop it okay."

They both stared at each other in silence for two seconds. Kagome stared back through her binoculars trying to get her focus on what was important and exactly why she was there.

Inuyasha in turn went back to staring at the laptop screen. But that's all he was really doing; just staring at the screen, his mind was somewhere else. He meant what he said, but he also felt like he came out a bit too hard on her.

"Being an agent is always tough. But you soon learn to deal with it once you get your priorities straight. Being an agent come first in everything. Sometimes you don't find time to do things normal people have the luxury of doing, but in turn you have the ability to honor and protect your country. But even with all that, you can't stop living your life. You can't ignore the part of your life that you're actually allowed to normally have. Just like any other person. What's the real reason you don't date or have a boyfriend?" Inuyasha said calmly.

"Nice speech. Very touching, but we don't have time for this right now." Kagome was looking at the street below squinting her eyes.

Kagome … you don't have to cry about it. I just thought you .."

"Shut up…. Hold on a sec….."

"Okay okay. You don't have to be so rough about it I was just trying to help, but you -"

"I said shut up , you idiot. Does it look like I'm crying to you? Or did you forget why we're here?

"Say what?'

"I think the goons finally decided to show up."

"Oh …yeah….I knew that…I was just playing it cool that's all." He said turning all red.

Kagome ignored that comment. Now was the time for action and not for arguing. Kagome scanned the area and took in all her surroundings. A truck was coming along the road ahead, with two black cars. One in the front and one in the back following the truck. They were heading straight until they all suddenly stopped near the docks directly in front of the building Kagome and Inuyasha were currently standing on. Inuyasha looked at the license plate numbers and quickly did a database search for those numbers on his laptop. The results would be sent back to headquarters where miles would receive them and then send the required men for the job to work.

Two men with guns came out of the black car on the right, patrolled around a bit before they signaled to the truck driver and the other black car the go ahead to come out and get a move on.

'What are they upto. There is no ship in sight, how are they going to ship whatever they are planning on shipping.' Thought Kagome in her head as seen below progressed.

The truck started moving ahead closer to the docks and more men with guns came out of the cars.

"Hey Inuyasha… don't you think that there's way more men than necessary for something as small as this. I think there's something else going on that a lot bigger then we think it is. A WHOLE lot bigger." She said.

"There's only one truck, that means if its merchandise or machinery, there not shipping wide stock. Only part of it. It maybe just a sample." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's say that what ever they are shipping there's only one piece or the fist shipment. But with these many monkeys walking around with guns that must be one hell of an important piece to be needing so much protection for the first shipment. I wonder what it is. I haven't anything new from the black market lately?"

"Well… Maybe we could take a quick look "

"Would love to but cant. You heard what miles said we can't risk being caught in this one.

"Phu-lease. Does it honestly look like any of those brainless fools could catch two professionally trained spies? Beside we're wearing black. They'll probably thnk we're their best figment of imagination yet or better yet maybe they think we're part of the sky; who knows." He said coolly and calmly in a 'yea, am I the best or what' sort of tone with a slight bad boy type smirk and chuckle. "Besides, technically we are following orders. We need to put a tracking device on the ship.' He continued.

"But the ship isn't here yet." Kagome answered with a question.

"Oh but it will be eventually. And when it we will be close enough to attach it."

Kagome loved the thrill of an adventure. She just waited for Inuyasha to convince her so if they actually do get caught she could say it was his idea, and not even get in trouble for lying about it.

"Okay, if you're saying so, sooo much, how can I say no? "

"I don't know. Just say…. No."

"Do you want me to go back?

"uuuhhhhhhhhh………."

AN: this chapter was originally way longer and I already had it posted on Fanfic but I decided to break it up into pieces. I don have a problem with what I wrote, I just feel like I am going to fast. May be I need to slow it down with some adjustments. So those of you who read the original really long chapter four, and are now wondering what happened, don't worry, this story hasn't driven you over to the deep end. But anyways, this chapter should be okay by itself. I know it's a bad ending but the nest chapter will be up in an hour. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!

JA NE satome


	5. Meaningless lives

AN: very important chapter. Ja !

Chapter 5

Meaningless Lives

Inuyasha and Kagome were now walking soundlessly through the alley ways. They both hid all their equipment and put a metal detector shield around it before they left, so incase they were found and anyone went looking, none of their equipment would be detected. Although they both knew that the chances of that were like … nil. Hmmm… still, safety procedures were procedures, and Kagome always followed procedures… most of the time. Both of them were extremely quite, had their ears open and their hands on the closest weapons with their eyes searching.

"This is going to be a long night" Kagome said with a sigh.

Sango and Miroku sat on a couch together with plates in their hands filled with pasta and mashed potatoes with the feet resting on the glass coffee table that was before them in front of the huge entertainment system, stereos, and 50 inch TV. (A/N: for those of you who don't know how big that is, just know it's huge)

Sango starts to cry.

"Why oh why did Nemo have to leave? Why did Carol…have to …..diiiieeeee? waeeeeee….hehhehhhhiiiii" she cried.

Sango was a very strong woman, and had more guts than anything imaginable. But when it came to sad stories, your going to want to stop right there before you even start. That was a different issue all together. Thank god Miroku was there to comfort her…..hehe.

"There there Sango, its okay, the little fishy will be okay." Miroku turned around to hug Sang-

WHACK

"oooo-uch" he whispered

THUD

Miroku fell back onto the floor. Sango got her drink and returned to watching the movie, (its Finding Nemo, if you haven't figured it out yet). Miroku and Sango have a unique bond and they have accepted it. Miroku is a pervert. Sango WACKS him. Isn't life grand?

"Popcorn?" Sango asked a disoriented Miroku on the floor.

"Sure"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the empty allies in the dead of the night. It smelled like rotten trash, and Kagome could smell traces of blood. Things like this always unnerved her, even though murder and blood lost their meaning to her long ago. She has seen to many people die. What good is it to get emotional every time? No. What's important is to stay strong and move on to the next target. Its how she was trained.

The lamppost on the right side was slightly flickering and the walls were full of swear words and graffiti. She saw on the highest floor a little boy cowering on a balcony. How could parents even think it's possible to raise their children in place full of violence and blood shed? How many deaths has he seen? How many people have been beaten to the ground in front of his eyes on his way back to school? Kagome looked at him again, he looked no more than 8 years old.

'Damn' she thought. Little children have delicate frame of minds. They need to know they're loved. They need to know that someone is always there for them. When children are alone they feel rejected. They might pull a façade to show the world that they can face everything alone. But she of all people knows the absolute of that statement. While the world goes on living in a life full of happy smiles, bright sunny days, and perfect families, this kid is going to battle through hell to survive. Probably join a gang in the next year, get hooked on drugs, and then shot in heist by the time he's twelve.

Poor kid. I wish there was something I could do to make it better. Kagome gave a sigh before she looked back at where she was heading when she suddenly felt a nudge in her arm. She looked at the side to see Inuyasha looking ahead before she nudged him back. He turned to face her wish a scowl and pushed her to the wall, not hard but slightly.

"What's your problem?" She said.

" My problem? What's your problem?" he responded taken aback.

"Hey you started it and you know it."

"I did not. Your just looking for a fight."

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Why you-"

Both of them suddenly heard a metal garbage tin can hit the alley wall off into the distance. Things didn't have to be spelled out in order for them to know what position they were in. They scanned the area and noticed no where to escape. After a second of quick thinking, Inuyasha pushed Kagome forcefully to wall behind her and placed his lips on hers harshly. Kagome automatically placed her arms around Inuyasha's neck while Inuyasha placed his left hand on the silent bullet gun buckled on her waist with his right hand on the wall by her head. Behind Inuyasha Kagome could see a black clad figure who seemed about 5'9" in his early twenties, with three guns, and a sharpshooter in his left boot.

"HEY! What are you two doing here? Put you hands above your heads and turn around!" Kagome raised her eyes and met them with Inuyasha. Inuyasha in turn deepened the kiss and started pulling at her lower lip. Kagome closed her eyes Inuyasha came closer so that their bodies were touching each other. For some reason an image of Kouga flashed in her for second before quickly disappearing.

"I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" he screamed at the two who didn't pay attention and acted as if they didn't here it. Inuyasha gripped the gun on Kagome's waist tighter while he squeezed Kagome towards the wall, and put his tongue at the edge of her lip so she could comply and deepen the kiss more. Kagome opened her mouth, and Inuyasha slipped his tongue in to make it look like a boyfriend giving his girlfriend a passionate kiss and nothing more. All the while Kagome had her eyes closed so she could here the footsteps of the criminal.

'_Come on move….move already….._' Kagome took a deep breath. She felt her heart quicken and a little tingling in her heart when Inuyasha slipped his tongue in real deep and decided to push it away. Now was not a good time to feel silly things. She once again put all her attention to her ears and the movements of the enemy while looking completely different on the outside.

'_Calm down Kagome… you haven't heard any signs motioning towards the trigger…if he doesn't move in ten seconds then …say adios amigos_' she told her self and mentally calmed down with the thought.

She heard a step and another. She opened her eyes to see the targets back faced against them and he was walking in the opposite direction. '_Good boy. The guy decided to keep his life after all'_. Right before Inuyasha was about to calm down, the gun that was placed on Kagome's waist accidentally got released from its latch. In slow motion Kagome saw what was enrolling before her eyes. As the gun fell, Kagome put her left hand up and around Inuyasha's right arm that was on the wall and knocked it down. She bent down took out the silent gun from her ankle when the gun thudded against floor. From the corner of her eye she saw the black claded figure slowly turn around knowing the reason of the sound. He might be stupid, but was still trained professionally, so there was no way in hell he didn't recognize what the sound was emanating from. The targets hand started reaching for his gun when Kagome used her elbow and thrust it upward to the left in slant towards Inuyasha's face, it was the fastest way for him to fall, and shot three silent shots in three specific places that would take him out immediately, all in a matter of seconds at her opponent a few yards away.

She closed her eyes gripping the gun as she heard the man fall. She took in ragged breaths, and ended with a sigh.

'_One more down…._' She thought in her head as anger flashed.

AN: hi guys…… it's short but I thought it would be better this way. I liked this action bit a lot. It was important because, it shows how this spy business does take a toll on kagome but it doesn't affect her duty, her actions, her job! It's not an ideal Inuyasha story that's for sure. Even if someone came up with a similar story line, they would make Inuyasha lead, you know with the whole disturbed male mentality drama. Not that it's a bad thing. But I decided that a girl like Kagome has a lot of potential to be a strong character (_yay! Girl power!_) and not just a jealous dramatic sidekick, or a character with an attitude. So yeah. This is MY story. …..I hope you like it ; )

Please leave a review.

BYe


	6. Deep Waters

Chapter 6: Deep Waters

She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha getting up staring at her.

"Lets get this done and over with. No more games." She said in a serious tone. Inuyasha who had no words to say simply nodded.

That was it. Kagome had enough. She never expected a low profile mission to get this out of hand. Now they had to get in and get out before things _really_ got out of hand.

Kagome remembered, when she first got chosen to do this job and what was expected of her. It was a long time ago, and things have never been the same since. In one way, she was grateful. This "job" saved from a lot of other things that probably would have ruined her life forever. Things that she would have regretted forever. And in another way though, sometimes she wished she didn't have to see what she always ended up seeing. But in any case, the good out weighed the bad. She loved her job. This is who she is now, and the rest will just have to deal.

Inuyasha searched the dead body a little bit before taking out a devise that looked like a walkie talkie. Both of them with their bodies on guard ran down the alley way and turned the next corner to reach the end docks at the very end of the boat, not in the front where everybody else was. They ran a little farther and took out the rope and hook that was attached to Inuyasha's waist belt. He threw and the hook caught the railing. As quietly as they could they climbed up and swung over the banister. They walked down the walkway when Inuyasha grabbed her waist suddenly and pulled her against the wall. A second later a door opened and a man with a bog gun came out ready to kill. 'Damn they found him. They must've told everyone over the intercom separately when they noticed the intercom missing so we wouldn't find out they know. The man that came out of the door walked right passed the two figures that were pressed against each other in the dark. Soon as he was out of ear shot Kagome whispered something in Inuyasha's ear. 'Put on your hat." Inuyasha took out his hat from his back pocket and pulled it over his head. It covered his whole face except left two holes for eyes. He looked upto to Kagome to see she had done the same thing. Kagome took the first step and slowly opened the door and walked in with Inuyasha following behind.

There was another walkway against the wall that overlooked the grand bay floor where all the goons were loading the goods. Kagome went walked along the side after checking if there was anyone within eye sight. Inuyasha took the small tracker out of his pocket and searched for the best place to put the device. There was a storage cabinet on the right. He opened it up and placed all the way in the back. He turned back around to look for Kagome. Their eyes met and locked. He started searching her eyes for something before she nodded and tore her eyes away. He decided now was not the best time, and put whatever thought he had in mind away for later. Kagome walked a few away following the signals she was getting from her hand held- watch (a watch with some computer abilities). It led her to another room with a metal box in the corner. '_Bingo_'. She opened the small compartment and fingered all the wires before finding the right one. She took out a wire that consisted of three wires wired together, and wrapped it around the coordinating wire she found in the compartment and plugged it in. _'Mission Complete'_. She was just about to close the door to it when she heard a revolver at the back her head. She started turning around, when he fell with a thud on the floor with a standing Inuyasha behind him with a silenced gun in his hands. Realizing there was no time to lose Kagome latched on to the hand Inuyasha offered her and ran as fast and as quietly as possible. Both of them kept their bodies extremely alert.

They ran for about ten minutes and reached the roof with all their equipment. Inuyasha was about to head towards the car, Kagome stopped him.

"Wait!" she pleaded.

"Kagome I don't have time for this. We need to leave right now."

"Hold on. I have one more thing to before we leave. You can take your bike and leave. Meet me by at high way highway 53 and Grand Ave. if you need to call me, call me five minutes after you get there."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes hoping to find some answers. After finding none he turned his back to leave. _'Idiot'_ she thought before she too turned around getting ready to head out

"So what do we do need to do before we leave again?" he said surprising her.

She turned around and smiled.

"You'll see oh and … thanks" Kagome turned back around and led the way so Inuyasha could follow.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kagome landed on the metal bar balcony to a small figure huddled in the corner still there. Inuyasha was staring at her with concerned at eyes from the top of the building. Kagome walked a little closer, taking a few steps at a time as to not scare him. The little boy looked up and that's when she saw fear in his eyes.

Kagome smiled and picked him up. _'Things are about to get really interesting'_ she thought.

(some spoilers below, make sure to read)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A/N : I'm sorry it took long to upload this. To be honest, I didn't want to continue because I was at a loss as to where to take the story from here. the plot is very complicated, andis likely to get more intense. Not in the terms of violence exactly but in terms of emotionally. I was going to shed some light on Kagome's past and how she first became a spy, but then I thought, NAHHH. I can't do that right now. If I added that then I would need to add what happened later on right away, and I'm not ready for that. so… I hoped you guys like this chapter. Don't worry in the coming chapters ( SPOILERS) **we will find out more about Naraku, how Kagome first gets initiated into the spy business and inuyashas reaction when kouga asks kagome out on a date!** Please REVIEW! I worked really hard. And since its my first fic I know its not that great but don't be too harsh when you write back. Anyways. enjoy

P.S- tell me what you liked and what you don't like and why so I can work with it.

Later, Satome


	7. Nobody's home

The spy who saved me

Inukag16

Chapter 7: nobody's home

**_NOTE (CONCERNS THE CHAPTER)_**: Finally the long awaited chapter is finally here! I guess I don't have any real excuses as to why I posted it so late, except that I was suffering from severe writers block. You know I would just really like to say that this story is a mix of lot things. It's a mix of humor, action –adventure, mystery, romance, and drama. Its supposed to have an exciting plot with a hint of seriousness. So in this chapter you'll notice its not just fun and games like some of the previous ones. It's a mix so a touch of everything is everywhere. So if it goes on a serious note this chapter it will probably be humorous and adventurous in the next one. Please give this story a chance. Even if you don't like this chapter please just give it a chance…it's my first fic and I'm still learning. This is harder than I expected. One reason I didn't post this chapter cuz I was afraid it wasn't written well. I finally have the courage to do it thanks to a friend. Tell me honestly what you like and what you don't like so I can think about it and learn from it. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS……

Nobody's Home 

She walked down the halls wearing flared jeans with a sleeveless top, in a blur. The temperature increased considerably and she wasn't in the mood to play Barbie. Cheer leaders were gossiping twirling their hair around their fingers staring at the jocks and the popular guys, the popular guys and the jocks were all staring back and grinning at the cheerleaders, the school dorks were trying to manage pulling out their textbooks from their lockers without falling over one of them, and the gothic's were leaning against the lockers looking dead to the world. Kagome walked by and didn't notice any of this. The people, her surroundings, all the traffic and noise, students rushing to first period just seemed beyond her. There were more important things roaming around her mind like a bad nightmare. All these strangled thoughts kept floating around before her eyes no matter how many times she tried to evade them.

'What else was I supposed to do?' she questioned to herself

Kagome had brought home the little boy she and inuyasha saw at the balcony. The kid was starving, and no one was there to look out for him. What was she supposed to do? She saves the world from evil master minds, to make sure people don't worry about whether they will live to see the next day or not. She lives and does her job to protect people. So when she saw that boy she couldn't pretend she didn't see it, even if it wasn't part of the job.

'No one deserves to live like that at such a young age. No ONE……not if I can help it' she thought again in fury.

For some reason she felt attached to this kid. She knew that there was a chance he might get sent to an orphanage as a foster child or something like that, so it's not like he would be totally stranded. It's just that, it bothered her at the bottom of her stomach like acid, and she couldn't think of any logical reason why. She just knew that she couldn't do it. She couldn't let him go to an orphanage where kids never experience the joy of having a real family, or know that someone really loves them. The truth was, he reminded her of herself as a child and what she went through. Her job, her only lifeline and her family, her only motive. But what did the kid have to get though his rough moments...?

THUD. Kagome hit a soft chest and immediately stretched her hands out as means of protection, caught between her thoughts and the outside world.

"Oooh" she landed on the floor next to a girl with a few books on her leg. She stood up, brushing invisible specs of dust of her clothes. Bending down again to retrieve the other girl's books.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay. Just help me up already" said the girl on floor next to her.

Kagome took a close look at the girl still lying on the floor for the first time. She was almost as tall as her with short blond hair. She had a nice complexion, but for a pretty girl she didn't where designer clothes, like all the other rich kids in this school. She seemed nice enough to become friends with. She didn't seem overindulged in the opposite sex, nor did she seem like she had a brain the size of a peanut.

She put out a hand for the girl.

"Hi. My names Kate. Nice to meet you" Kagome put up the best smile she could muster.

"Natalie. You're the new girl that transferred a few days ago right? What, did you're your mom or dad get a new job or something?" she said

"No. actually my parents just past away. I came here to live with my aunt and uncle." She looked down with her eyes narrowed trying to play the part. This statement quickly melted anything Natalie was feeling for her at the time and replaced it with sympathy and kindness.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She looked uncomfortable for a few seconds not looking at Kagome in the eye, feeling bad about her previous question.

"So where do you have first period?" Natalie asked.

"Ummm…..I think I have math in room 209" Kagome answered.

"Oh hey, that's right next to my English class in room 203. Why don't I walk you there?"

"Okay, sure. Thanks. I haven't gotten a chance to figure out where everything is exactly. Schools back in Japan were much smaller."

The two girls started walking down the hall, enduring an awkward silence. By the time Kagome reached Natalie's class, which was before Kagome's she felt that she wasn't playing her role for this mission. Okay, yea, she had a lot going on, but no way, no how could she jeopardize this mission because of one bad day.

"Thanks for walking with me to class", said Kagome more confidently with a face full of obvious appreciation.

"No problem, anytime."

Both girls stood outside of Natalie's classroom.

"You know, it was really nice of you to walk with me. I don't have any friends that go here, and it gets kind of lonely. You're the second person I met actually that has actually stepped aside to say hello."

"What are you talking about? I saw a whole bunch of senior guys trying to talk to you the first day you were here."

"Oh. Those guys? C'mon, you and I both know that there is only one reason they were talking to me. They weren't talking to me to get to know me; they were talking to me so they could find who I would rather go out with. That hardly counts as a conversation."

Natalie stated laughing. 'She's just a normal girl. I guess dads right, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. "

"Well I really got to get back to class. If you're having any trouble just look for me okay."

"Okay. got it. Natalie right. Is it okay if I sit with you at lunch? Kagome questioned.

"Natalie smiled. "Sure it's okay with me. I'll see you at lunch then."

Wow, she thought. 'And that's the highlight of my day. I made my first friend. Now I have to a study math I already learned two years ago. Why cant life ever be simple?' she thought before going back into class. She thought about Kouga. 'Actually, now that I think about it. Maybe she's the second friend so far". The thought brought a tiny smile to her face.

jjjjjjJJJJJJJJJ(00000000000)LLLLLLLLLccccccccc ( LOL…CUT TO HOUSE SCENE. I'D PUT 2-3 Spaces in BTW but its not working. I don't know how to fix that… N E IDEAS?

Walking into the silent house, she slipped off her shoes and headed straight for her room. She opened the door and saw paper, crayons, toy cars, and little pieces of wrapper littering one small corner of her room. With a small child in her room all day, she figured he would have made a bigger mess with no one really watching over him. As she took her first steps the boy turned around and stared at her through pale blue eyes. She had no words to say. Nothing could be easily described. But fortunately for her, keeping a steady eye contact seemed just enough for the both of them at the moment. She started to sit down in front of him, and that's when she saw it. From the corner of her eyes she saw the tips of his mouth start to curl upward. She couldn't help it and broke into a smile as well.

"Hi…." He said in a careful whisper. As if, if he said it too loudly he would wake up from a dream and everything he saw today would disappear to be replaced with the trashy slums.

"Hey…" she said.

They looked at each other a little bit longer when Inuyasha came through the open doorway. Kagome turned around to face him. His face looked a tab bit serious, like he wasn't sure what to say. She looked at his face and before he had a chance to explain himself she followed him out side. She knew he wanted to finally talk.

Sango knew about him and understood why Kagome did what she did, and so did Miroku eventually. Inuyasha, even though he helped her out, hasn't really said anything about it yet.

She leaned against the back wall in the hall way and look down. For some reason, she did not know why, she had a bad feeling about what he was going to say next. It was hard for her to look up at his face. When she finally got the courage to do so a few seconds later she saw that he was looking right at her and that's when he decided to talk.

"How's the kid?" he asked

She saw his face twinge for the slightest second before he covered it up.

"You know that's not why you came to talk to me. Give me the real reason why you walked through that door."

"Well… okay. But I am warning you. You might not like what you hear."

'Okay. Calm down.'………'Who am I kidding? I knew this was going to happen. It's okay. You can handle this. You know you can. You're a spy. You made the right decision.' She told her self.

"I talked to Miles this morning. I'm sorry Kagome but I had to tell him. We're not following normal protocol. I had to do something. Miles has our backs. We could trust him to understand."

She didn't like what she was hearing, that was for sure. But she knew this was going to happen eventually so she just let it pass.

"I want to keep the kid. With me. Here. I don't want to send him to an orphanage. You saw where he's coming from. Ever since last night, I knew that I had to keep him. I just knew." Kagome gripped her stomach real hard. The last statement wasn't exactly easy for her to say. You see in the spy business? Things that don't benefit them especially without any logic or a valid reason to it don't stick well with supervisors, who would be Miles in this case. Rules are very strict, and everything was always dealt with a yes- no type of manner. No arguing. No rebelling. It didn't matter how old you were. You always followed orders. This wasn't a normal job, where you got to pick and chose what you wanted to do. Or if it got too much you could quit. Over here things worked a little differently. One wrong move and your life and maybe the life of others could hang in the balance.

Inuyasha's face suddenly turned hard. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…..you can't keep the kid Kagome. You just can't. And before you jump to conclusions, I didn't say this." His voice came out cold, incapable of emotion.

Kagome's skin ran cold, and she felt her heart beat real fast. She was afraid of this. Even though she knew this was a big possibility, she forced her mind to other wise. The moment he said that, she knew exactly what he meant and its consequences. What was she going to do now? She didn't think of another way because she knew there wasn't any. She thought about it over and over in school. There was no was of getting around without Miles knowing. He had to know. But she also knew that once he knew what the chances were…. 'What's wrong with me? I don't even know why I am acting like this. I don't even know the kid, so why is it bothering me so much'

"I'm so sorry. But these are Miles' orders. You know what you have to do, don't you?"

That just confirmed it. What inuyasha wasn't telling her was what he thought she should do about it. Did Inuyasha think she was wrong too? That she also made the wrong decision? Suddenly anger started pumping through her veins.

"Right." She spoke up in a steely voice. "I bring a kid home with me, and want him to stay because he doesn't have a real home. I should be punished because I committed such a crime."

"Kagome…"

"Sure. Fine. I don't care. Take the kid away. He had everything else taken away from him. Who am I to decide any way what should be done? Miles has been calling the shots ever since I was just a little kid. I can't believe I actually thought different now."

"Kagome. Stop."

"I have been making decisions, that most don't even make at the age 20, at the age of 12. I have gone through years of coordinated training, and the one time I do something drastic that wasn't assigned to me, I feel like...I... have… been…slapped." At this point her voice started breaking. Tears slowly formed at the edges of her eyes and were threatening to fall.

"Kagome…please. Don't make this any more difficult than it already is. Did you ever stop to think that may be this wasn't about you? That maybe it was bigger than that." His voice softened a little bit.

Inuyasha took a step closer. And then another. He was only a couple of inches from her; she could lift her hand and touch him if she wanted to,

"Look. Your only 17. You're not even going to stay here permanently. Your here for one reason and one reason only remember.

"What were you planning on doing once our missions over? And this mission can put your life in danger…what if Oshitawa finds out about the kid, and takes him as bait?"

"I won't let that happen….. We won't let that happen." She looked at him pleadingly. "You know we can do it. Besides this mission is for information only. We aren't really supposed to get too close to him in the first place."

"Kagome …I…" he started.

Sango came down the hall way. She looked a little worried, and walked down nervously.

"Miles is on line. He wants to talk to the both of you. …alone. I'll stay here with the boy. Both of you go down immediately. I'm sure you know what he wants to talk about." She gave them one more glance before she walked into Kagome's room where the boy way.

Inuyasha turned to see her state, which was a mess compared to her usual one. He nervously put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Kagome turned to look at him again and nodded before they walked down the stairs and into the basement to confront an angry supervisor.

Note: OK guys that's the end of the chapter and all the time I have to type. I need you guys to read the beginning note if you haven't read it already, and leave a review. I love this story a lot. I really do, but please let me know what you don't like about my writing or what needs improvement. I know this wasn't a great chapter but it was really needed. i don't think the story as a whole would be good with out it. please please please review. especally if you actually ended up liking it.

Please LEAVE A REVIEW. Thank you


End file.
